More than a visit - A JohnDave Fanfic
by deceivingCat
Summary: John is coming to visit Dave for the week; the first choice out of visiting everyone. What will happen during that week?


God damn, it was a hot day today. Oh well, you were used to that anyway; living in Texas for all your life and all. Plus, you had a fan blowing in your room. All day you have been talking to your friends on pesterchum every since 9 A.M. Yeah, they were pretty cool, but one of them had to be a lot cooler than the others. You spent a lot of time thinking it over; sorting out your feelings, though that wasn't cool like the usual you. You look over at your screen, seeing that ectoBiologist was online. There he was; the one who was cooler out of your three friends. Before you could pester him; he pestered you.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:40-

EB: hey dave!

TG: oh hey

EB: sup?

TG: oh nothing much

TG: sup egderp

EB: the ceiling.

EB: haha, got you, didn't I?

TG: ooh fuck

TG: you got me

EB: okay, ill get straight to the point.

EB: dad allowed me to visit one of you guys so i wanted to ask if i could stay over your place for the week?

TG: sure why not

TG: we havent seen eachother in a while

EB: good! ill tell my dad that ill be staying over yours as my choice.

TG: okay message me what he says

EB: okay! see you in a few!

- ectoBiologist [EB] began ceased turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:50-

Holy shit, did that just really happen? Well mother of fuck, John chose you as his first choice of visiting. You feel warm but confused inside. Why you first? Why not Jade? After all, she was his genetic sister! Oh well, pure luck, you suppose. You head out of your room to confront Bro about this, to see if it was okay.

You walk over to where Bro was, which was the main room.

"What is it, lil' guy?" he asked, facing you with a questioning look.

"I was going to ask if John could stay for the week."

"Sure. I can go somewhere else for a few days if you want." Was that a smile he was hiding? Oh well.

"Uh, if you want. You don't have to." You said, about to turn to go back to your room. "Thanks." You mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear. You walked back to your room as chill as possible, feeling Bro's stare and smirk on you. You shut the door quietly and see there was a message for you on pesterchum. You hope it was John with updates.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:06-

GG: hey dave! :)

GG: dave? are you there?

TG: yeah

TG: sorry i had to go see bro for a moment

GG: oh, okay! i heard john was going to visit you!

TG: yeah

TG: he told you i guess

GG: yeah, he told me next time he gets the offer he will see me!

GG: although i dont care if he sees you again! haha

TG: well thanks i guess

TG: so harley

TG: what do you think of this

TG: i mean him possibly seeing everyone first than everyone else

GG: well...its exciting! i honestly dont care who sees who first, since we all are friends!

TG: yeah

TG: that makes sense

GG: okay, well i gotta head on out and tend to bec!

TG: okay

GG: ill see you later! :)

GG: 3

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:14-

Ah, Harley was cool. You really couldn't get the fact that John was coming to visit you. He was pretty cool; he was a good friend. You had conflicted feelings often about him though. Just thinking about him would make you pretty flustered in a confused sort of way; you don't know if you had more feeling for him than just the 'friend' zone.

You hear the start of someone pestering you. God, you hope it's John with updates now, instead of Rose or the others.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:20-

EB: heeeeeeeey dave. im back.

TG: oh hey

TG: that took a while

EB: yeah, dad wanted to find a plane that was available on the phone.

TG: oh

TG: what did he say anyhow

EB: he said it was fine if i wanted to see you. he was kind of surprised a little.

EB: he thought id see jade first, but he didn't seem to mind it much.

TG: how long will you take to get here

EB: im leaving when the nearest plane is ready, which is early tomorrow.

TG: cool

EB: and the plane ride will be about four hours i think.

TG: okay

TG: just text me when your about to take off

EB: will do! ill also text you during mid-flight.

TG: me and bro will get you at the airport

EB: alright! text you tomorrow i suppose, dave.

TG: okay

TG: talk to you later then

- ectoBiologist [EB] began ceased turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:34-

You sit there for the rest of the day before heading to bed. You talked to Jade and Rose a bit during the rest of the time, before crashing out on your bed. You had set your status to "OFFLINE." You fell asleep before you knew it, sleeping with your shades on. You couldn't stop thinking about how John will be here. For an **entire **week, to add onto it. You went to sleep dreaming about him as well, as you drifted off into a sound sleep.

-Author's Note-

This is my first shipping fanfiction. This DaveJohn fanfic will be in chapters, as wanted by my friend who actually requested this. I will make the next chapter soon hopefully. Until then, I will be open to improvements and corrections!~


End file.
